particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
New Dawn
New Dawn (Yingdalan: 新黎明, Transliteration: Xīnlímíng) is a political party in the State of Indrala. The party emerged as a restructuring of the monarchist Phoenix Party following the successful restoration of the Indralan under the Sun Clan. In a new age of monarchism, New Dawn centralized its focus on technological innovation and societal progress through a mix of economic liberalism and pragmatism. The party disbanded in 4445 but would be revived by Sun Ho-joon and other activists in 4499. The party historically held close ties to the Lü Clan, however it became much more distance under the leadership of Leslie Cheung, just prior to its 4445 disbandment. Traditionally, New Dawn maintained an informal alliance, both in government and in opposition, with the Lotus Party and Social Democratic Party. When the party was disbanded following electoral failure in 4445, factions of New Dawn split and merged into the Lotus Party and SDP. After its revival in 4499, the party renewed its alignment with the two parties. History Founding & First Government New Dawn emerged at the end of 4337 as the Phoenix Party shifted from its primary focus on restoration of the monarchy. Initially it was unclear what this new party might look like but ultimately the winning faction in the Phoenix Party's reform was that led by Lan Liao. Lan, formerly having led the science and agricultural ministries, envisioned a future-oriented pragmatic party guided by a pursuit for innovation and broad national development. Just as Lan was achieving victory for her faction, she also took up a strong interest in elevating the status of Ryeo Yejun, who had become increasingly visible in the public eye following the assassination of his father in Dankuk. Aiming to hold onto Phoenix's nationalists, Lan capitalized on Ryeo's high-profile nationalistic statements and ushered him towards leadership of the newly established New Dawn in 4338. Despite a platform largely focused on domestic issues, the leadership of Ryeo put all focus on foreign policy and the demand for a strong response against threats from Dankuk. Even so, New Dawn quietly pursued its domestic agenda as well and in 4352 the party found itself propelled to the top of Indralan politics. Becoming the largest party, Ryeo Yejun would also become the Chief Counselor in a coalition with the Lotus Party. This would mark the beginning of a long-standing alignment of New Dawn with the Lotus Party, as well as the Social Democratic Party. It was also the beginning of a seventeen year term for Ryeo, the longest term of an Indralan head of government since the Yu Restoration. Leadership under Lü Jaewoo New Dawn became centered on Ryeo's leadership and even after the party's electoral defeat in 4369, Ryeo continued as leader with popular support among the membership. His leadership of New Dawn would continue until his death in 4407, a total of sixty-nine years managing the party. However, in his final decade the de facto leadership fell more with his son, Lü Jaewoo. Nonetheless, Ryeo Yejun remained to be continually present in party affairs, providing advice and guidance. Against any expectation of the Ryeo brothers, Yejun and Seojun, they rose to positions of significant public power despite objections against their family history in their younger years. And in effect, New Dawn had transformed into a new vessel of continued Ryeo power, especially more so as republicanism grew stronger in its attacks against the Indralan monarchy. By the 4400s the close association of New Dawn to the Lü Clan was no secret and the two were unquestionably interconnected. This was made entirely clear following Yejun's death and the subsequent passing of leadership to Lü Jaewoo. In effect, this was the start of a de jure role of New Dawn as a Lü/Ryeo organization. Meanwhile, a growing divide between monarchism and republicanism continued to riddle national politics, escalating to its worst point in the 4410s. While votes for republican reforms became more frequent, the movement also began to fracture as it was continually unsuccessful in countering the combined vote of New Dawn and other long-standing monarchist parties. By 4417 much of the republican movement collapsed and New Dawn emerged as Indrala's largest party, leading a new government under Lü Jaewoo. Upon becoming Chief Counselor, Lü focused his first term on the creation of an Office of Digital Democracy to oversee a comprehensive online citizen portal for the entire nation. This innovative project, named the OurYingdala Portal, was linked to the national identity card system and enabled citizens to vote online and access government services. Mid-4400s Decline Following the retirement of Lü Jaewoo, Luk Runmei was elected to the party leadership as New Dawn shifted slightly more leftward and embraced a stronger position of secularism. Facing a crowded political field and historically low voter turnout, Luk's New Dawn was hit with a decline in representation, falling to seventh in ranking of national parties. The party would eventually return to its normal position among the top three parties but national politics would continue to be challenged by overwhelming apathy and low participation. With the election of Leslie Cheung to lead New Dawn in 4436, the party would undergo an even strong push to the left. Whereas the party had been historically close to the Lü Clan, and by extension the FangCaiRyeo Group, Cheung and her backers took a stance against this reality in favor of reclaiming New Dawn's central identity as a "party of science." Under Cheung's leadership, New Dawn effectively broke completely away from all Lü Clan influence as the family also faced its own hardships due to declining influence and attacks from the Sampa Society. Despite presiding over a period of stability, Chief Minister Leslie Cheung faced enormous electoral failure for New Dawn in the elections of December 4445. Following her resignation as the party's leader, the factions of the party entered into an enormous dispute regarding the direction of the party. Ultimately this led to the disbandment of the party as leftist members shifted allegiances to the Social Democratic Party and more conservative members went to the Lotus Party. New Dawn 2.0 Over half a century since its disbandment, interest grew for the idea of reviving the political party. Aging former supporters who had once volunteered as youth organizers for New Dawn joined with nine defectors of the Jasmine Society to relaunch the party. Announced in December 4499, Sun Ho-joon officially registered New Dawn as a political party and brought back much of its core platform from the days of Lü Jaewoo. Branded as New Dawn 2.0, the party enjoyed a quick reentry into national politics through the former Jasmine members, three of whom were cabinet members in the ruling government coalition. Party Governance Party Presidents Electoral Performance Grand Assembly Category:Political parties in Indrala